In radio communication systems in a band of 60 GHz using directional antennas instead of omni antennas in terms of channel characteristics, there frequently arises a problem in that communications failure occurs due to considerable deterioration of the channel state of a path presently used, when the channel is interrupted by people or obstacles. The communications failure may be immediately solved when the people or the obstacles are eliminated. However, since data exchange is performed with a relatively high speed of about 3 Gbps in the radio communication system in the 60 GHz band, communication failures occurring even for a considerably short time may cause serious problems.
In particular, in a case where a large volume of streaming data is processed in real-time as in real time video streaming data services, discontinuous video is generated even by a communications failure occurring for a very short time, thereby causing dissatisfaction among viewers.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned communications failure, according to the conventional art, diversity technologies using multiple paths have been suggested. However, the diversity technologies may encounter difficulties in overcoming the communications failure because communication using a Line Of Sight (LOS) as in the 60 GHz may not have significant effects obtained by means of the multiple paths.
Also, in order to overcome the problems of the diversity technologies using multiple paths, a path diversity technology that may employ different paths for each of multiple antennas using the multiple antennas has been suggested The above-mentioned conventional technologies using the multiple paths may determine whether the path is interrupted based on data receiving-acknowledgement control signals.
However, disadvantageously, the data transmitting/receiving method using the conventional multiple paths may not be applicable in a system requiring high speed real-time processing, which does not even have time needed to receive the data receiving-acknowledgement control signals, or in an open-loop-system that does not have feedback information such as acknowledgement signals.